


Might Have Been

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an AU where Kurosawa Etienne did not grow up to be Enter and was in fact rescued by his own Buddyroid, Takosawa, and became Grey Buster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might Have Been

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



Etienne woke up slowly, feeling incredibly odd. He felt odd anyway after he'd had a blackout, and considering he was on his back on concrete, he had to assume that was what it was.

He touched his forehead. Fingers came away sticky.

Okay, maybe that wasn't what it was. Why couldn't he remember?

"Mon ombre."

Etienne forced himself to his feet. Where'd that voice come from?

He found himself forced back against a wall, with a startling face right up against his own, hands warm on his hips. It was his own face. "Who are you?" he demanded, beginning to move a knee carefully to manage leverage. He'd either knee this guy in the groin or he'd get his weight settled and try a throw. 

"I'm you, mon ombre," the man purred. "But in my reality, my name is Enter. I wasn't saved as you were, thirteen years ago."

Etienne's eyes widened and he barely noticed the man dislodging his foot, until he sagged back unexpectedly against the wall again. The man, this. . . Enter, had little goggles in his hair. 

There were data interception patterns across one lens. Looked like Messiah's. 

"Then let me save you now. We can both be shadows," he said hastily, words tripping over themselves. His head was throbbing. If only he could think straight, call for help, immobilise this man. 

"I think not, mon ombre. This strange time train brought me here for a reason, and I will not disappoint. Once I have your Busters under control, I can go back to my own reality and possess mine." He leaned forward, and breathed warmly in Etienne's ear, "You could work with me." 

"Not a chance," Etienne said with a shiver. 

Everything went black.

* * *

When he woke up, he was in some kind of cell, tied to the bars. The skylight opened high above and another figure tumbled down into the cell next to his. Etienne inhaled sharply, but then the figure began to stir. "Hiromu, mon chere," he said with a rush of relief. "That's not me out there."

"I guessed as much," Hiromu said wryly, clutching his own head. "You get testy when I eat the last muffin but you don't usually get homicidal. Well. If the other two are still free, this'll be easier-"

The window opened again. Hiromu moved just in time to catch Youko and set her on her feet. She sighed, grabbed his shoulders, and said, "I think he got Ryuu-san, too," _just_ in time for Ryuuji to land squarely on Hiromu's head. They went down on an undignified heap. 

Etienne resigned himself to not getting untied anytime soon. Oh, yes. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
